


I Will Always Remember

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will love you,<br/>I will hold you,<br/>I will never let you go,<br/>I will always remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny sadstuck!

Nepeta

 

"It was... scary, Equius!"

"I know, Nepeta. I was scared, too."

"But, you're a strong kitty! You shouldn't have been scared!"

"Nepeta, even the strongest people... are always a little scared."

"You're right. I-I purrobably shouldn't have gone up in the vents. It was bad enough you were hurt, I was gonna be hurt, too. God, I'm so dumb!"

"Nepeta, you died trying to save me. That was the most amazing thing I could have ever imagined."

"Thanks."

"Fucking Juggalo." Equius whispered.

"Equius!!"

"Sorry, Nepeta."

 

* * *

Kanaya

 

 _What the fuck just happened?_ You remembered everything you did.

Eridan had KO'd Sollux and killed Feferi. It was up to  _you._

You ran toward the sick bastard. Your speed became faster. You grabbed your chainsaw, and was about to cull this bastard.

He had his wand, though. It got to you, instead.

 

Now, here you are. In the after-life. Eridan was a sick bastard, and deserved to die.

The first thing you did was run up and hug Feferi, after all, she was your friend.

"Oh! Hi, Kanaya!" She said. 

"Hello."

"S-so, you died, too?"

"It Seems So. Eridan Is Such A Bastard."

"Yes, but he used to be my friend, I can't believe he would cull me!"

"I Know."

* * *

Terezi

_"K4RK4T? WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3?"_

_No response._

_"K4RK4T! WHY 4R3N'T YOU T4LK1NG?"_

_You knew why, Karkat was dead, beside you._

_  
_Terezi, you could remember that, and never forget it... unlike half the shit you're supposed to remember.

You had died, he had died, everyone was gonna die.

You missed everyone, but you never forgot them.

* * *

Vriska

 

Get up, Serket! Quit sitting around crying!

You couldn't help it. What were you to do when everyone you loved had died?

Your friends.

Your Scourge Sister.

Even your Kismesus.

What have you done, Serket?

It doesn't matter now, you're dead.

You will never Forget them.

* * *

Feferi

Why did this have to happen to you? Why did the boy you loved, have to be KO'd right in front of you?

Why did your old friend kill you? Did you do something wrong? Of course you did!

You fucked up.

Feferi, stop crying!

You can't. You remember the kind soul Eridan used to have, you'd never forget it.

* * *

Aradia

Just calm down, Megido.

So... your friends all just died. 

But you shouldn't cry! Don't be a baby!

STOP! NOW!

You can't, there are just somethings you can't forget.


End file.
